


Take It Out On Me

by natashagromadin



Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hickies, M/M, Rape Play, Smut, This Is For You, all that good stuff, amirite, biting and licking, bottom!Kyungsoo, but it's okay because d.o. fucking loves it and he loves helping a stressed channie, dom!chanyeol, i am there for it, if you like getting yelled and and taken advantage of in bed, like this is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: In which Chanyeol is frustrated and D.O. just wants to help. It's short but you could probably like, masturbate to it if you want.





	

The dorm was still and quiet. D.O. waited patiently for someone, anyone to get back. Chen, Xiumin, Suho, and Sehun were on a double date. Kyungsoo dared not think how long they’d take to get back. Kai was hanging with Baekhyun and Lay at a bowling alley and Chanyeol was at the gym. Probably sweating and breathing heavy. Ribs expanding and contracting, muscles flexing. D.O. swallowed audibly. He resisted any thoughts of his Chanyeol. There was no sense in getting worked up if he wasn’t even there to help him out. 

D.O. sighed flopping onto his back and the bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering when he would get some company. He was regretting not taking up on Kai’s offer to hang with the boys. Just then the front door burst open and slammed shut scaring Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He sat up abruptly as Chanyeol burst through their shared bedroom door. His chest was heaving and he was definitely sweating, but something wasn’t right. He was visibly trembling. 

“Chan, what’s wrong?” D.O. asked cautiously. Chanyeol with his hands on his hips and head down shook with anger. I raised his head and looked at his Kyungsoo. The sight of little Kyungsoo seemed to cheer the taller boy up, however he was still agitated judging by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. 

“I can’t even get a good work out without fans attacking me and asking for autographs,” he paused to sit next to his boyfriend and catch his breath. He leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and sighed. “Also they kept calling me Oppa.” D.O. giggled at this. Much to his own delight as Chanyeol didn’t think this was funny at all. 

“I’m sorry Chan,” Kyungsoo rubbed his fingers up and down Chanyeol’s leg eliciting a moan from the boy. Chanyeol’s shoulders dropped and D.O. continued rubbing higher up until his fingers skimmed against Chanyeol’s dick. “Want to take it out on me?”

Kyungsoo clearly did not understood the weight of his words when they came out of his mouth. Chanyeol shifted his gaze to look into D.O.’s innocent eyes. Chanyeol hesitantly leaned in to kiss his tiny Kyungsoo who was most certainly feeling small at this very moment. He immediately sighed into the kiss, Kyungsoo’s mouth tasting like heaven on earth. D.O.’s hands continued wrapping around Chanyeol’s cock while Chanyeol’s fingers slipped their way around Kyungsoo’s throat. A fire sprang to life within D.O. and it reflected in Chanyeol’s eyes. He searched for any signs that he should stop, but Kyungsoo moaned into Chan’s mouth in response. He gripped the smaller boy’s throat tighter and tighter. D.O. eyes slid closed his head fell back a little. 

“Harder.” He commanded Chanyeol who was now using both hands to give his Kyungsoo what he needed. No air was left in D.O.’s lungs and he could feel how hot his face was. The blood was pounding in his head. His vision was clouded and he felt as if he was hearing a jet shoot across the sky his heart beat was so loud in his ears. Chanyeol’s eyes were wild as he pressed harder into Kyungsoo’s neck with no sighs of releasing any time soon. 

“Chan,” Kyungsoo whispered. He couldn’t really speak and even if he could he didn’t think Chanyeol would listen. His fingers feathered across Chanyeol’s glistening arm. Chanyeol didn’t feel anything and instead gripped harder. He kissed D.O., teeth clinking and tongue persisting. Kyungsoo tried his hardest to kiss back despite his numbing lips. 

Kyungsoo willed what strength he had left to his arms and pushed Chanyeol off of him in a last ditch effort to fill his lungs with air. Chanyeol lost his grip and, as if shook from a trance, he blinked a few times and went at D.O. again. This time to kiss and nip at his bruised neck as if in apology. Kyungsoo was still struggling to breath as the color came back to his face. Chanyeol was definitely a rough lover. It was something that D.O. appreciated and tonight was no exception.

“Ow fuck.” Kyungsoo moaned out as Chanyeol bit hard on a particularly delicate area of flesh. People weren’t going to be able to tell if D.O. had just had rough sex or was attacked at a bar. The idea may or may not have thrilled him. 

Chan shoved against Kyungsoo’s chest forcing the air that had just made its way back into his lungs straight back out. Chanyeol stood above D.O. like a monument. He ripped off his own clothes before shaking off Kyungsoo’s pants and violently gripping his hips to flip him over. He grabbed the back of D.O.’s head and shoved his face into a pillow. D.O. whined, not being able to see what was going on. His cock ached beneath him

“I don’t want to hear a fucking word from your mouth. Understood?” Chanyeol’s cock pushed against D.O.’s ass making him want to groan out loud. Kyungsoo shook his head in reply. Chanyeol grabbed the lube from their bedside table and liberally applied it to his cock. “This is all the prep you’re getting so don’t fucking complain. You had this coming.” D.O. bit his lip and closed his eye tightly. He arched his spine and cried out when Chan filled his ass with his cock. Chanyeol covered Kyungsoo’s mouth almost as soon as he yelled aloud. 

“What did I just say?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help feeling disappointed in himself for disobeyed Chanyeol. D.O.’s eyes filled with tears as he was quite literally ripped in half by Chanyeol’s thick cock. He set a harsh pace pounding his cock into him from behind. Skin slapping against skin and Chan’s heavy breath were all that could be heard. D.O. would be lying though if he said it didn’t feel absolutely amazing. His cock was rock hard underneath him as Chan kept going faster and harder and more deep inside of Kyungsoo’s abused hole. Kyungsoo kept his moaning to a minimum as Chanyeol fucked into his hole.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. You make my cock so hard Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol shifted his weight to focus more on hitting D.O.’s spot. He now pressed both hands into Kyungsoo’s back fucking into him with all he had. Kyungsoo’s breathing had heightened and his eyes were squeezed shut focusing on how intense everything was, but Chan’s hands dug into his back making it hard to concentrate.

“Keep going keep going keep going.” He thought to himself as Chanyeol’s thrusts grew more sporadic. 

“Fuck I’m going to cum.” Chanyeol mouthed on the shell of his Kyungsoo’s ear. All D.O. heard was heavy breathing. Chanyeol came deep inside Kyungsoo with a guttural moan. He stayed inside him, catching his breath. A minute later he climbed off of D.O. and pulled out slowly, flopping on his back beside a very tired, physically and emotionally drained, Kyungsoo. 

“You okay, babe? Do you want me to-?” He started, but D.O. flipped over to reveal his spent dick. Cum making a wet splotch on their sheets.

“Holy fuck you are so hot.” Chanyeol pounced on Kyungsoo again. This time attacking his neck and face with kisses.

“No stop,” He pushed Chan off of him. “That was too much. Can we just cuddle? You’re feeling better right?” Chanyeol smiled and nodded.

“I always feel better around you. Of course we can cuddle my little Kyungsoo.” I went in to wrap his arms around D.O. who had a sour look on his face. He turned in Chanyeol’s arms so the bigger could spoon him. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his arms, feeling Chanyeol’s heat on his back.

“M’not little.” He mumbled. Chanyeol just laughed and kissed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I had smut on the way, but I don't think anybody read my previous note. I don't know when I'll post the Markjaeson one, but it's done along with a couple other fics so. Stay posted I'll do a little at a time to drag out the posts and keep you satisfied. Okay? Okay. I hope you all enjoyed this one I know it's a bit short, but I'm sure it titillated the senses.


End file.
